Verta the Hedgehog
Verta the Hedgehog is a character created by CrimsonTagger. Biography Project Vertigo, created in an attempt to successfully duplicate professor Gerald Robotnik's project Shadow. She was initially part of G.U.N. Training and eventually working with Topaz/Flare long before Agate and Garnet joined G.U.N. After spending all of her life working for G.U.N. Verta eventually decided she wanted to see more than just what she sees on missions and so took leave. During such time Verta eventually happened across Sonic and his buddies and considering she was created to fight, it was the highlight of her leave. She quickly took a liking to the group and helped out as much as possible until due back on from her leave When Verta's leave finally came to end due to her fondness for sonic and co. she eventually dropped her work with G.U.N. to join the Freedom Fighters Relations With Other Characters Flare the Hedgehog Known to Verta as Topaz, Flare started out in G.U.N. under Verta's comand and eventually ended up as her field partner and best friend, towards the end of their friendship the two seemed to have had feeling for each other but have since dropped any interest in each other after Verta's leaving. The two now have nothing to do with each other Saren Arcturias Saren doesn't like Verta thanks to her being an ex G.U.N agent, and while he would never admit it, he is slightly unnerved by Verta's very existence. If he were to encounter her at full strength he would try to get away from her as fast as he can. If Saren was weakened and cornered however, He would fight like a cornered animal, complete with the ferocity and bloodlust that comes with it. Markus the Technohound Even though they havent met, Markus has been keeping tabs on Verta. Ever since she left to join the Freedom Fighters. Being the person who leads the HEROES project he wants to meet with her as a friend possibly to see what goes on in her life. Who knows he might follow in suit, with his technical know-how who knows. Awequa Fitznel Awequa And Verta have had a few encounters, with awequa being a free-lancer and popping up in many places, it was bound to happen, awequa doesn't have much of a opinion on verta yet, and vice versa, but they're certainly far from being disliked or enemies. Skills and abilities Verta was created with super strength as well as being programmed to be a skilled fighter. Trivia * She was created like shadow, but has never been on seen or heard of the Ark * She started team 27 * She ships sonic and amy * her spikes are shorter than sonics * She's pretty niave due to only being created with the knowledge required for missions but finds it easy to learn new things as well as enjoyable * she was created with super strength rather than super speed to make her easier to capture if she rebelled but still capable of holding her own against the rest of the freedom fighters * Technically she's 5, physically she's about 19-25 * verta identifies as bi-sexual but tends to crush on females more often, this is likely just because she really likes the colour pink and not to many guys are pink, this was more or less made in referance to the couple sonamy * she is basically just another fem sonic with shadows back story, she's just crimson taking an unoriginal idea and trying to make it as original as possible Gallery Verta.png Verta webcamnew.png|Uhhh? vertigo2.png|link=http://crimsontagger.deviantart.com/art/I-M-TRYING-497380331 vertigo_idle_sprite_by_scifienchantress-d8a75bg.gif|sprite by scifienchantress on deviantart untitled_drawing_by_crimsontagger-d8a53f4.png|bro fist with siris (D934) untitled_drawing_by_d934-d8abm02.png|siris n verta love by d934 ;) rq_verta_by_domestic_hedgehog-d8aleqx.png|straight up adorable verta by domestic-hedgehog on deviantart happy holidays 001.png|verta christmas pic ;) take me higher.png|collab with Bluumoon on DA __cm_chibi_vertigo___by_xxrubytherabbitxx-d967ykc.png|art by xxrubytherabbitxx Vertigo.png Yea look 006it would be great if my numbers and backspace worked.png everyone 002.one.png verta ref.png|ref sheet maybe be the hedgehog.png vertigo_by_greywatermelon-d9mos1e.png|sketch comm from greywatermelon project_vertigo_by_undeadkittenmink-d9jjjuq.jpg|fan art from bestie undeadkittenmink <3 verta sprite.png s7rip3s.gif|bounce babe output_UU2mas.gif __gift_vertigo_mini_pixel___by_commando_banana-dac36xc.gif|I l u ruby <3 __commision___sonic_channel_style___commission___by_p1p3r_th-daeia3r.png|art by squidtitty summer v.png|summer Vee Category:LGBT+ Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Good